Another Side, Another Story
by suxx0rzehey
Summary: They all hate fate for many reasons. Two are: making Jr. insane with his obsession of bonbons and putting them in this fic. Of course, fate has even more plans for them, like stranding them in the middle of a forest.
1. Bonbons Make Jr Insane

**Author's Notes: **I'm back with another story…hopefully more successful than my previous works. Also my first attempt at humor…Eh, I've had this idea for a while and because I feel bored. It's AU-ish at the fact that Shion and co. crash land into a forest somewhere in Second Miltia when going to the Kukai Foundation. Oh, XSII is fun btw, I just wish it was much longer (it's so short!) I got the idea of the title from KH's "not-so-secret-anymore-secret ending". And because it shows the darker (no, not that seriousish dark side), hyper side of the Xeno characters. Plus it IS another story (in a way), so um it makes sense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xenosaga, if I did, I'd hire some of the old staff back in return for adding more romance cutscenes in the game, humor too. Belongs to Namco and Monolith Soft.

* * *

Another Side, Another Story 

Chapter One: Bonbons Make Jr. Insane

It was a sunny, sunny day on Second Miltia. Parents and children were often seen in the park or the streets doing one of the following: walking dogs, flying kites, running around for no apparent reason, or just walking around talking to random people they met. Yeah, it's a really weird intro, but it's not like it matters since the story doesn't focus on them. Ahem. Shion and the rest of the gang were all in the living room at a random hotel in Second Miltia, just staring at the ceiling while lying on the sofas. They were so tired from the Ormus Stronghold that just standing up was like breaking a leg…or two. Running around back and forth for five hours or more, fighting random enemies, walking up and down all those stairs and platforms, then standing for about an hour and staring at the pretty explosions from below made them so exhausted except KOS-MOS, maybe. Heck, even the Song of Nephilim seemed like a piece of cake compared to the Ormus Stronghold.

But fate liked to play around and make them suffer so it made Gaignun contact Jr. to come to the Kukai Foundation. "Jr.," Gaignun's voice rang out to the appearance wise, young U.R.T.V's mind.

"Yes, Gaignun? What is it? I'm freaking paralyzed, you know! Or very close to it!" Jr. snapped. Gaignun was going to ask him to do something. Any favor involving physical activity would result in a yelling session.

"Sorry, Jr. Did I call contact you at a bad time?" Gaignun said in his best, casual voice. Of course, he was secretly laughing at Jr.'s misery in his private thoughts. The picture of an angry Jr. in a bed, paralyzed is actually funny to see, because he'd happened to see it several times before. With each one being funnier than the last.

"No, duh. What's up? And it had better not involve anything with movement…"

"Sadly it does," Gaignun made a sarcastic, tsk tsk after that. "Just a little bit anyway. You have to come to the Durandal bridge and report for a meeting."

"THE HELL! WE STILL HAVE TO GO TO THE SPACE PORT, WHICH IS ABOUT FIVE MILES AWAY!" Jr. shouted through the link, accidentally sitting up in his bed, which nearly made him break his spine. "OWW! THIS FREAKING-!"

"If you feel THAT bad about coming here, Jr. Maybe I'll just return those super rare, 21st Century edition, like new condition Charles Dickens books that I got from U.M.N.bay and cancel the meeting full of those Bonbon chocolates you like so much…"

"WHAT! Charles Dickens' books! And, and- BONBONS!" Jr. shouted again, this time both in the real world and the telepathic link. Everyone in the room stared at him. What the hell was he blabbing about? Oh, maybe Gaignun was just talking to him with the telepathic link.

"So will you be coming?" Gaignun said calmly, ah it was so easy to lure him. Jr. was twenty-six, but he still had the emotions and thoughts of a twelve-year old.

"HELL YEAH! You've better get those books prepared at the Docking Area with a bowl full of Bonbons waiting for me!"

"All right, I'll send Mary and Shelley over there as soon as the Elsa docks. Be quick." And with that, they ended their little discussion.

Jr. could now be seen jumping around the sofa as if the pain that engulfed him a few minutes ago was twenty years ago. All eyes were on him and they would ask, "What are you so happy about, Jr.? And how did you recover like that?"

The only words that would come out of Jr.'s mouth were, "DICKEN'S BOOKS! BONBONS!"

Everyone kept silent as they focused their eyes on the hyper Jr. until MOMO asked, "What are Bonbons?"

"It sounds like something you shouldn't know, MOMO." Shion whispered silently. But curiosity was getting to her, what are Bonbons anyway? So, she asked Jr. from across the room, "Jr., what are Bonbons? If it has anything to do with adult content, then forget I even asked." Unfortunately for Shion, Jr. paid no attention to her and headed off to his room to change.

"Wow, whatever Bonbons are, he must like them a lot…" chaos muttered. "Hey, KOS-MOS, do you have any idea what Bon Bons are?"

"Searching U.M.N. Network Database…Analyzing. There were 121,424,000,563 matches with the keyword: Bonbons." KOS-MOS replied.

"That's a lot." Ziggy said, as he hadn't said anything for over ten hours, and because he just wanted to say it.

"KOS-MOS, what were the top three results that you got from the U.M.N. Database?" Shion inquired. 121,424,000,563 matches, huh? It must be popular.

"Result One: Bonbons a famous stripping club located in…" Shion nearly fell over at result one and interrupted her by asking KOS-MOS to proceed with number two. Jr. wouldn't have anything to do with those things…would he?

"Result Two: The famous bunny slippers manufactured by Bon Bunny Inc. there has been an approximate total of 70,000,000,000 units sold. 69.50023 of the sales being females at the ages of three to five…"

"Uh, next, please?" Jin interrupted. It would take her forever just to finish result number two.

"Result Three: A candy with chocolate or fondant coating and fondant center that sometimes contains fruits and nuts."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement that this must be the Bonbons Jr. was talking about. They highly doubted Jr. would like bunny slippers after seeing the back of the bunny's head in KOS-MOS' encephalon. And a strip club would result in MOMO inflicting pain upon Jr. He returned to the room a few minutes later in his usual cowboy clothing.

"Huh? You guys still aren't dressed? What are you waiting for! GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND CHANGE NOW!" He yelled. Fearing what Jr. might do in his hyper/insane/mad mode, Shion, Jin, chaos, and MOMO ran to their rooms to change. What a cure for aching bodies, huh? Ziggy and KOS-MOS had no need to change so they just waited along with Jr.

* * *

Well that was awfully short, stupid and pointless. Don't worry the next chapter will be MUCH, MUCH better. Erm, I hope anyway. If you're curious what bonbons are, they're result 3. Mmm, bonbons…I feel like eating some right now. ;-; The next chapters will divide the characters into groups so there's more interaction between them.

Now, click the little button that says submit a review. And if you have any ideas, please add it and you will be rewarded.


	2. The Chapter With A Lot Of Screaming

**Author's Notes:** Ah, is evil. It took out some marks in the last chapter. Eek, if you know how I can fix this please, PLEASE, tell me. If you do, you get cookies. Tons and tons of cookies! Oh don't worry there's no Jr./Matthews or KOS-MOS/Ziggy in this fic if you're wondering. Because that would be very weird. Hm, ½ + of my Xenosaga Ep. II LE guide's pages fell out…oo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Xenosaga/Xenogears franchise. They all belong to Namco and Monolith Soft. what a boring disclaimer…I own my computer though, hahaha!

* * *

Another Side, Another Story 

Chapter Two: The Chapter with a Lot of Screaming

"Soooo…Tell us EXACTLY, why we're here in this forest. Or island. Or something." Shion said with a vein appearing over her forehead as she sat down on one of the rocks around her. Ah, she was getting mad. But then, so was everyone else at Jr. It was pretty much his fault that they crashed in the middle of a forest with no current communication from the outside world.

"Well it all happened like this…" Jr. said with his eyes closed. Everyone, except KOS-MOS and Ziggy as usual, was giving glares of doom at him. Heck, he was even too scared to budge from his current location, fearing the assault of the people around him. "After you guys went off to sleep or whatever again, we…"

* * *

Everyone, except Jr. and KOS-MOS (again), was tired from Jr. rushing them to get to the Elsa, their backs hurting about six times more than before. He explained that there was a meeting to be held at the Durandal, so while on the way there, everyone could rest in the guest rooms. KOS-MOS and Ziggy being or partially "machines", didn't require any more rest so they followed Jr. to the Elsa Bridge. There, they found the red-haired U.R.T.V. squabbling with Captain Matthews about going to the Durandal at the Elsa's current condition. 

"But, Little Master! The engine is still damaged from the falling impact back at the Stronghold!" Matthews said, using his hands to exaggerate his words.

"When I say we go, WE GO." Bonbons and books are waiting for me! BONBONS AND BOOKS!" Jr. shouted at the shaking Captain. He'd seen the Little Master angry before at other people who dared to defy him when he's in insane/mad mode. They all ended up broke, bald, and left in their underwears.

"OK! We'll go! We'll go!" Matthews replied. Damn, if the engine fails, there's going to be even more debts to pay. He turned around and kicked Hammer in the back of his head. "What the hell are you waiting for ya moron! I said, we'll go! Dammit, start the engine already!"

"Captain," Hammer moaned while rubbing the back of his head. "Are you sure about this I mean the engine will most likely…"

"JUST DO IT!" Matthews shouted, kicking Hammer again. Hammer started the engine and contacted the Space Port they were ready for lift off. Tony gripped the controls on his sides. It was time to lift off again! Thankfully, this one would be safer than the last trip they had. He loved the excitement of "riding the waves" and feeling it, but the last trip was an-almost-guaranteed-ticket-to-Heaven. The ship started rocking as it prepared for lift off. Tony pushed the controls upward and they ascended into the troposphere, then the stratosphere, and then…Oops, it was time for fate to unveil its evil, evil plan. The Elsa's engine broke down right before a few inches away from the mesosphere and the ship began to descend down. Sadly, they would descend into a far, far, uncharted forest somewhere in the isolated areas of Second Miltia.

"AHHH!" Everyone on the bridge, except KOSy and Ziggy again, screamed their lungs out. The ship rocked uncontrollably as the pressure gathered around it. Their ears were hurting from the pressure as well, you'd have thought by this day and age they would have something to prevent air pressure…

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Allen screamed as he entered the bridge. Matthews and Jr. gave him a you-just-noticed glare as he dashed to his panel.

"Allen! Where are we landing!" Tony shouted.

"I don't know! It- it seems we're about to crash land in one of the Isolated Areas of Second Miltia! Land is approximately thirty yards away! You can land there, Tony." Allen replied. Tony nodded and maneuvered the Elsa as much as he could without the engine. It was a rough but successful landing, looks like fate isn't as evil to them as they thought. The ship crashed into a series of trees as it hit the ground until finally stopping.

"Whew, looks l-like we we're able to land," Matthews said after a minute of silence. He shook all over like the rest of the people on the bridge, and for the billionth time except KOS-MOS and Ziggy. "I think that's the worst of it." Nope, sadly you're dead wrong. It was just the beginning. The lights began to flicker out madly until…Bam, it turned off completely.

"Crap! NOT NOW! DAMMIT!" Jr. screamed while tears poured out of his face. Matthews, Tony, Hammer, and Allen all got off from their seat and tended to the other business at hand. Hammer went to check up on the ship's conditions, Tony went off to find some tools for repairs, and Allen went off to stir the others from their rest. And Matthews went to "comfort" the Little Master, maybe he could get something out of it if he cheered him up.

"Y-you aren't getting anything out of this, Matthews! MY BONBONS AND BOOKS! Waahh!" Jr. screamed as more tears poured from his face.

'Aww, darn it.' Matthews thought.

Finally actually saying something in this chapter, KOS-MOS blurted out loud, "My system says that it is best to gather everyone outside immediately for safety purposes. There is a 99.99999 percent chance that the Elsa will take safety precautions and will therefore shut every exit inside the ship, trapping us if we don't get out in time."

It took a minute for Jr. and Matthews to realize what she said and when they did, they screamed while hugging each other, "AHH! We're going to be trapped!"

Ziggy shook his head. "KOS-MOS, how much time do we have to escape the Elsa?"

"Approximately fifteen minutes, forty-seconds and counting."

"OK, let's go." The blonde cyborg said while pushing the Captain and Jr. outside of the bridge and heading to everyone else to warn them.

* * *

"Chief, MOMO, chaos, Jin!" Allen shouted. Everyone sleepily opened their eyes from their beds as they groaned. It was just Allen, probably just something unimportant… 

"It's important! We crashed into the Isolated Area of Second Miltia!" He shouted again. Everyone's eyes snapped open.

"What?" Jin said. "WE'RE in the ISOLATED AREA?" The Isolated Area was basically and uncharted region filled with wildlife, if any at all, and disrupts the flow of electricity in the region.

"Then that means…" Shion whispered. "We're stuck here! Ahhhh!" There sure is a lot of screaming going on…

Just then, Jr. and co entered the cabin room with Tony and Hammer. "We have to get out of here soon! The ship will lock all exits in about thirteen minutes!"

Even more screams flooded the room as they forgot about the back pain engulfing them and rushed out to the exits pushing each other through until Jr. was the last one to get off the ship.

* * *

"I see…" MOMO whispered. "Well, what are we going to do now? I mean, all the food and drinks were inside the Elsa." Everyone smacked their head; it only took three minutes for two people to get food and drinks from the diner. And they would still have enough time to escape. 

"No use crying over spilled milk, let's just find something we can eat or drink. Maybe even people." chaos said as he stood up from his rock seat. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We should split up into two and meet back here in about two hours."

Jr. grinned, if he can't get his bonbons and books, he could get something else…Ahem, no not that you perverts. "MOMO, want to come with me?" MOMO smiled. She was still upset with him because they're stuck on this place, but she couldn't help but agreeing to ALMOST everything he says.

"Are you sure, MOMO?" Ziggy asked from behind.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied with a large grin on her face.

"Alright, Jr. and MOMO is one party. How about coming with me, KOS-MOS? I can show you many things that's probably not in your data." chaos asked. Shion looked at the two and went over to KOS-MOS, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You should go! It would be nice for you to spend time with chaos and learn new things I haven't added to your data, if any. Heehee." Shion giggled.

"My systems suggest it as well, so I shall go and accompany chaos in salvaging food for the company." The android said emotionlessly and walked next to chaos.

"Chief, can- I go with you?" Allen murmured. Shion turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, what was that?"

"I mean, can I go with you…?" Allen said, this time louder and clearer.

"Uh, sure." Shion shrugged. Well it's better than the others left…

'Score!' Allen screamed mentally. He started to jump around excitedly unnoticed by Shion and the rest.

"Tony, are you coming with me?" Hammer asked. Tony just nodded, he didn't really care since the hot girls were already taken…Or the hot girl. KOS-MOS was an android and MOMO was too young.

"Ya moron, I'm comin' with ya too!" Matthews shouted as he slapped Hammer on the back of his head.

"Well it looks like you and I are the only ones left, Ziggy." Jin grinned. Shion raised her eyebrow again, why the heck does he always have that grin? It seemed as if he were going to do something "bad and wonderful" whenever he did that.

"So it's all set, let's go. Bye everyone!" chaos exclaimed happily as he and KOS-MOS headed off like the rest. The exit of the Elsa was still open, for there was still three minutes left before the ship was on lockdown. And came out of it were five dark droids, the Professor, and Assistant Scott.

"How could they forget about us!" The Professor exclaimed. "Agh! They will pay!"

"How much?" Assistant Scott asked.

"..." The Professor ignored this comment and just stood there, thinking of a plan for revenge. After a few minutes of thinking he finally found it! Ahahahaha, this was going to be very sweet. He motioned the dark droids and Assistant Scott near him and he told them of his plan.

* * *

Longer this time, yay, but not as funny…I think. I'll have the next chapter up soon. And you'll find out the prof's evil plan soon, heheh. Anyone who's played and beaten XSII should know what I'm talking about…um, sorta. I haven't gotten Erde Kaiser Fury yet though…( Damn that wraith virus. I also put chaos and KOS-MOS, Jr. and MOMO, and finally Shion and Allen together so they have some time together. Heheh. Ow, my back it huuurtss…Anyway, more reviews would help please. 'kay thanks! 


	3. The Beginning of It All

**Author's Notes**: Ack, I forgot to comment on people's reviews in the last chapter, heh, oh well...I'm just doing it because…I feel bored (which is 99.5 percent of the time). And free cookies to those who review(ed)!

Tiger 5913 – Thanks, but I don't think this chapter isn't um…that…uh good…;;

FffangirlH – Yep, it's random. But hey I love the random. Thanks for the advice, btw. I'll try to do that with the next chappies.

KOS-MOS rox – Thanks so much for the encouragement you gave me! I'll do my best to make the chapters funnier. D

NaruNaru.O.k. – I'm glad it "made your day". It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…Heheh.

Koyoko Mei – You found them funny? REALLY? Yay!

Anonymous – I was afraid everyone would bash me for this poorly made fic… But I'm glad you're starting to like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xenosaga, Namco and Monolith Soft do. I don't own the songs I'm listening to right now either. Disclaimers are so dull…

* * *

Another Side, Another Story

Chapter Three: The Beginning of It All

Back at the Durandal, Gaignun walked back and forth in the bridge waiting for the Elsa to arrive. He looked up at the ceiling and thought gloomily, 'Why hasn't he come back yet? He should have been here hours ago! And the link doesn't work…' Just then, one of the 100-Series Observational Realians spoke up:

"Master Gaignun! We have just detected that the Elsa has crash landed somewhere in Second Miltia! It was hours ago, but the atmospheric particles interfered with our signals, so we just received the information."

"What?" Gaignun murmured as he curled his hands into a fist. "Can you detect where they are now?"

"No sir, the Elsa's tracking device only works when the ship's computer system is on normal mode. I think it's on lockdown now." Another realian replied.

"What the- What moron would do that on a ship?" Gaignun shook his head.

"Um, you did sir," A realian spoke in a low but audible voice. "Remember a few months ago? There was this electricity problem in Sector 13 and we had a little problem with money because you and that lady…"

"Al- Alright, that's enough." Gaignun interrupted. How the heck did these realians find out that woman and him? And he called himself a moron…"Check again where the Elsa might have landed and not another word about that…that 'thing' again, understood?"

* * *

"Chiiiieeeff! I'M TIRED! Can't we rest?" Allen panted as he and Shion made their way through the thick trees in the island. It hadn't even been an hour, but it felt much longer since the tread around the forest was extremely tedious and boring. They kept walking through the trees until there was a small circular clear area in the midst of the forest. 

"Stop whining, Allen! And think of where we can find food and water!" Shion snapped. She didn't hate Allen or anything, but for some reason, she's been having the urge to boss him around since the Woglinde was destroyed. "Ahh…Where to go next? It feels like we've been going around in circles."

Just then, a dark, mysterious, and evil sounding voice was heard from the southern part of the area. Allen stepped back near Shion as it spoke, "You who was entrusted by 'Light'…Must be destroyed by the 'Dark'. You will never escape this place for as long as the 'Dark' remains hidden behind your shadows! Hahahaha!"

"Chief," Allen faced the brunette next to him. "Did the 'dark remains hidden behind your shadows' make any sense to you?"

"Uh, it's hard to say since when you put it literally, it almost makes sense, Shion replied. "When you take it figuratively, it sounds as if an evil person is plotting against us."

"Yeah, you're right." Allen nodded.

"HEY! I can hear you, you know!" the dark, evil voice said again. "I WILL be back, I just have to go somewhere for now, mwahahahahahaha!" The laughter echoed around the surrounding area and eventually drifted away.

"It sounded mysterious and evil, but for some reason I don't feel scared or threatened. As if I shouldn't care at all…" Shion said. Allen nodded again. "Oh well, time to go look for food again." And with that the two headed off north in search for more food, ignoring the evil-ish voice from before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jr. and MOMO were walking on a clearer forest path than the other two, so they covered more ground easily. They hadn't really been talking much, since there really wasn't anything to talk about. So far they had found nothing, until they heard the rush of water flowing down a river. 

"Is that the sound of water? It might not be too far ahead, let's go MOMO!" Jr. waved her to come ahead with him and they ran off to the direction of the noise. And so they did find water, both screamed happily and jumped around.

"We found wateeerr, we found wateeerr!" the two sang in unison repeatedly. After they finished their liittle song, the two got several huge leaves from various trees around the area and used them to scoop up water.

"This is great! All we have to do is go back to camp and wait for the others now!" MOMO exclaimed. Carefully, the two made their way back to the camp. Everything was going well until…

"Ahh!" MOMO screamed as she clenched the leaves in her hand tight.

"MOMO! What's wrong! MOMO!" Jr. said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"My- My programs, they're...AHH!" MOMO choked, but unfortunately she didn't finish the last part of her sentence as she dropped the leaves in her hand and gripped her head tightly. Water splashed on the ground as Jr. screamed for help as he tried to comfort the small realian with words. And then, after a few minutes, MOMO stood up again with her usual posture as if nothing happened.

"Are- are you ok!" Jr. stuttered. He'd go off and hug her, but he was still carrying the water.

"Yes, I'm fine Jr., thank you." MOMO giggled.

'What the heck? Something's DEFINITELY not right.' Jr. thought as he stared at her. "Are you sure you're alright MOMO? You were screaming back there."

"Of course I am! What are you waiting for, Jr.? Let's go back to the meeting area." MOMO said happily as she skipped towards the direction of the Elsa.

"MOMO, wait- wait up!" Jr. chased after her, carefully trying his best not to spill the water. When he caught up to her, he looked at MOMO with intense eyes and calmly he said, "Are you sure you're alright? You can't just scream 'my programs, are' and everything else is alright! What happened?"

"It's…" MOMO whispered. It seemed like she had two personas at that time for her eyes flashed purple for and then she…

* * *

ARGH! I have author's block, so it's short, not exactly funny (a little bit more serious), and a cliffhanger! Ahahahahaha! Annnywaay, Expect the next chapter to be much longer and (hopefully) better since I have a lot of time (spring break! Yaay!)...Damn I hate author's block, I haaateee iiitttt! 


	4. Pain Really Sucks

**Author's Note**: For some reason I feel like writing a serious fanfic…Maybe it's because of XS1's tracks are so sad like…aww…BTW this story sorta connects to "His Secret Cross" so if you read it, it will explain some parts of the chaos and KOSy scenes…Um, sort of.

Tiger 5913 – Lol, here you find out what happens to MOMO. Um, a little bit. Yeaaah that Shion and Allen thing…Something WILL happen between them. But will happen in a funny way. XD BTW, for your review on His Secret Cross, I was thinking of a sequel/prequel-ish story to that (not one-shot)…Maybe after this one then.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Xenoseries. Namco and Monolith Soft do. I do own a copy of the XS games though. D

* * *

Another Side, Another Story

Chapter Four: Pain Really Sucks

chaos and KOS-MOS dragged their aching feet through the muddy path. There must be water nearby if the ground is wet. So far, they were the ones who had traveled farthest from the Elsa and got the toughest route of all. The trees alongside the muddy path were so tall and thick it almost completely blocked light from the sun, however it wasn't so dark that the two could not see each other. Besides, KOS-MOS' constantly glowing blue hair served as sort of a flashlight for chaos. chaos made a quick glance at the female android beside him. She was beautiful no one would deny that, but if chaos was to say he fell in love with the person inside of her he knew many would think of him as a crazy, crazy infatuated boy. She was just an android…And something much more. But alas, the truth will be revealed some other day, right now they were to look for food, water or whatever.

"KOS-MOS, can you locate where the nearest body of water is?" chaos spoke, breaking the silence that had engulfed them since they split up with everyone else.

"My sensors indicate that the nearest water form is about three miles away from our current location." KOS-MOS replied. "It will most likely take us about two hours, twenty-six minutes, and thirteen seconds at maximum speed without any obstacles along the way."

"Hm, that will take way too long…How much time do we have left, KOS-MOS?"

"We have about one hour, three minutes, and nine seconds until returning back to the Elsa." chaos sighed and scratched the back of his head. They still had a lot of time to look for food instead, but so far chaos and KOS-MOS had not found anything edible except for plants. But the plants contained many bacterias in it that eating it isn't safe without proper equipment to cleanse the bad stuff in it.

"What about life forms? Or any food other than plants?" chaos immediately asked afterwards.

"I do not know. Some of my sensors are starting to malfunction. I would require repairs immediately, but due to the lockdown of the Elsa, there is no proper equipment to completely restore me to my proper function. Any repairs with the current equipment are insufficient."

"Oh…The area's electric flow disruption field is starting to affect you, hmm? I wonder if we could have opened up a part of the ship with your destructive capabilites?" chaos whispered to himself.

KOS-MOS heard this and said, "It is no use, the area's electricity disruption field has also affected my battle system capabilities. Attacking part of the ship would only result of more malfunctions in my system as well."

"This is definitely not good…" chaos frowned. "How much longer can you last, KOS-MOS?"

"About thirty-three more hours until complete shutdown if things proceed as the way they are. More obstacles would further lessen the time I have for shutdown."

"I guess we'd better be careful then, eh?" chaos joked. He was more worried about what Shion might do to him if KOS-MOS returned damaged badly…

"Hi, guys!" chaos exclaimed. Everyone was back at the meeting point, talking to each other silently. No one had found food or water, so all their efforts were in vain. As chaos approached the group, Shion came up to him and asked, "Hi chaos, did you and KOS-MOS have a 'good time' and show her around? Heehee…"

"_Er, I wouldn't really call it a good time…eheh…" chaos spoke nervously as he scratched the back of his head._

"_Oh, you didn't find anything either, huh?" Shion peered behind chaos looking for KOS-MOS. "By the way, where IS KOS-MOS?"_

"_Long story y-you see, KOS-MOS…systems…malfunction…uh, rock tripped…destroyed?" chaos' eye twitched. Shion was now giving him death glares. Everyone noticed this and watched the two. Ooh, things were going to get ugly…_

"_DESTROYED! YOU DESTROYED KOS-MOS!" Shion fumed as she got closer to the yellow-blue clad boy._

"_Uh well, sor-t-t of…N-not quite, m-more like…ro-rock…dis-dismembere-d parts of…b-bod-y-y…Bu-but she's still…s-sort-a…fun-cti…o-on…al…"_

"_YOU DISMEMBERED HER? YOU'RE GONNA GET IT CHAOS!" She has never been mad at chaos, nor did anybody. But when it comes to KOS-MOS in danger, she goes off into "over-protective-mother", or "insane-creepy-murderous" mode as Allen called it. He had seen her "insane-creepy-murderous" mode one time and she really was insane, creepy, and murderous. chaos backed away slowly and kept his eyes focused on the brunette, making sure she wasn't going to pull off anything that would endanger her, the others, and especially himself. When he saw his chance, he ran off to the woods with a very mad Shion chasing him with her M.W.S. Everyone else followed, curious as what would happen to chaos…And yes, the did like violence…secretly anyway so they didn't stop Shion._

"_PLEASE, SHION! IF YOU STILL HAVE SOME DECENCY IN YOU, I BEG OF YOU TO STOP THIS! AHH! AND IT WAS THE RO-ROCK THAT DISMEMBERED HER!" _

"_DECENCY! I'LL SHOW YOU SOME DECENCY! AND A ROCK CANNOT DISMEMBER A PERSON! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY CHAOS!" Shion yelled and then taking aim fired her M.W.S. at the poor silver-haired boy. _

_Everyone said "Eww," at the somewhat gruesome sight that beheld them…chaos was lying on the ground, his top clothing got partially burnt so part of his chest was visible to everyone. On his face was a blood dripping from the scar the blast had inflicted on him, much like Squall and Seifer's from FF8, and then his hair was totally burnt off… _

Snapping out of his weird imagination, chaos thought: 'The sad thing is…What if she really DOES have an "insane-creepy-murderous" mode? I don't want a scar; it wouldn't go with my looks…and my hair!' He took a quick glance at KOS-MOS. "Uh, let's just go and look for food, alright? I'll show you some interesting stuff along the way…That is if we find any, heh."

"Affirmative." So KOS-MOS and chaos continued to walk on the muddy path. Just then, a creepy feminine-Albedo-like laughter filled the woods. The two immediately took combat positions and looked around for any signs of danger.

"KOS-MOS!" chaos whispered. "Can you detect what that was?"

"Scanning…It appears to be the voice of a realian. However, that is all I can say because of my performance capabilities at this time."

"Realian? Could it be…" chaos' was now squinting and looking desperately for any signs of a pink-haired-realian named MOMO. And then from out of the blue or in this case green, Jr. jumped and on his back was…

"MOMO! What are doing on Jr.'s…" chaos screamed. Something was OH-SO-OBVIOUSLY not right with MOMO; she was riding on Jr.'s back laughing like a maniac (think Albedo).

"chaaoos! KOS-MOS! HELP ME! SHE'S GONE TOTALLY INSANE! AND-AND SHE WHIPPED ME!" Jr. shouted while trying to shoo MOMO off his back as she whipped him like a horse...Poor Jr., MOMO thinks he's a horse and she's a…cowgirl.

* * *

While they figure how to get MOMO off Jr.'s back, let's go to the Elsa crew. 

Hammer was sitting on the ground with his back on a huge tree. He wasn't used to long walks, but apparently so was Tony, who was literally on the ground, scraping his hands on the dirt as if he was a madman. Surprisingly, Captain Matthews was the complete opposite of the two. He was full of energy and bossier than ever before.

"Dammit! Get up you lazy morons!" Matthews said his temper rising. "Hmph, what good for nothings. Listen, do you WANT to get off this island alive!"

"Yeess…" Hammer and Tony replied.

"THEN MOVE YOUR LAZY ASSES BEFORE I KILL YOU TWO!" the Captain roared. The two stared at him lazily. Actually, now that they thought about it, death would be better than walking with their sore feet. Hm, they needed more exercise. Captain Matthew was getting really angry now, and so he pulled Hammer by his jacket and Tony by his shirt then laid them on the ground as he prepared for his super-body-slam attack…Yes, he watches wrestling by the way. And just as he was about to hit the two, they crawled away with Matthews slamming himself to the ground. Ouch.

Hammer and Tony just conversed as they ignored the Captain in pain. Hey, it was revenge for hitting and insulting them over the many years they worked together, so, um, yeah.

"Sooo…you like pie, Hammer?" Tony asked lazily.

Hammer raised an eyebrow, "You mean as in math or the food?"

"The food, duh! You're such a nerd Hammer. Pssh." Tony scoffed. Hammer got pissed and grabbed Tony by the collar.

"I AM NOT A NERD!" Hammer yelled.

"Yuh-huh."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yu-huh!"

"See!" Tony screamed, "YOU ADMIT IT! YOU'RE A NERD!"

"NO I DID NOT-OH! CRAP! You freaking…" Hammer mumbled angrily as he let go of the pretty boy's collar.

"Oww…My…my…stomach…urgh…" Captain Matthews rambled.

* * *

Hmm, the chaos and KOS-MOS scene was long…But I can't help it! I love the two together…Heheh. That scene seemed serious for a while though…Shion and MOMO seem ooc, but that's how all murderous/insane/crazy women are…Um, sometimes. Heehee. The next scene will have more Shion and Allen, Jin and Ziggy (don't worry, no yaoi there), and the "Professor"….cugohwhhoisrlaelythedrakporfesosrcuogh. Mmm...piieeeee...  



End file.
